This invention relates to apparatus for lifting, transporting and stacking empty cargo containers, and more particularly to such apparatus which is removably attachable to lift truck carriages and is capable of performing such functions with different length cargo containers.
It is the general practice to store empty cargo containers in a vertically stacked condition at railroad and shipping yards prior to their being moved for further use.
Apparatus for lifting, transporting and stacking empty cargo containers have been provided heretofore, as fixed or removable attachments to conventional lift trucks. However, they are characterized by complex structures which includes lifting beams which permanently extend laterally from the sides of a lift truck even while not functioning in the operations associated with containers.
Therefore, the manueverability of the vehicle is considerably limited, precluding use of the vehicle in other conventional duties which require operation in confined areas.
Understandably, for the lift truck to provide other duties, either a great deal of lateral clearance must be afforded the vehicle, or considerable labor time must be spent in removing the container lifting apparatus from the truck, should it be provided for removable attachment, or considerable investment is required for separate vehicles for performing different functions. In any of the above, excessive operational and/or space costs relating to the operation of the yard are incurred.